


Daiki Can't Even

by sittinginatree



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine Daiki Being an Idiot, Bad Writing, Established Relationship, Incomplete Smut, Jealousy, Kagami Taiga Being an Idiot, Kise Being Kise, M/M, Or No Jealousy, Or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 01:04:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21347740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sittinginatree/pseuds/sittinginatree
Summary: Kagami is not jealous and Daiki is not amused.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga
Comments: 19
Kudos: 152





	Daiki Can't Even

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really even sure what this is. I just felt like taking a break from my other fic, and this popped on my head and got stuck there. I don't even know what to say.
> 
> If you've read my other fic, you probably already know that I am very inexperienced in writing as that other one is my first attempt - ever - at writing a story. Which also means, I don't really know how to write smut, or a part of a smut (an incomplete smut?) or something, so I'm pretty sure the smut here suck ass (lol). Please forgive me.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or its characters, that epicness belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki -sensei alone. I only own the horrible grammar and bad plot of this fic.
> 
> Language: English is not my first language, so please do not expect much. I'm sure there will be a lot of mistakes.
> 
> Thank you. Kudos and comments are and will always be loved.

It all started with Kise's incessant blabbering, because of course it would. Kise's been a constant pain in Daiki's ass - figuratively, of course, since someone else claims the spot for the literal sense of that - and his mind, after all.

It was another ordinary, boring day for Daiki - or it should've been, when Kise - the ever boisterous, ever _annoying_ blonde - came like a tsunami to Touo, and decided to piss Daiki off with his whining, and really, Daiki just wanted to rip off the throat where those irritating whines came from.

"I've read somewhere that if your partner does not get jealous, that means he does not really love you! And I don't think Kasamatsu-senpai has ever been jealous. It means he doesn't really love me right, right? Aominechii? Momoichii?" Was the whine that came right after the blonde barged through their gym door like he was being chased by zombies.

Daiki was holding the ball, and he admits, if it wasn't because Kagami had been lecturing him about proper behaviour because he is now the captain, he would've thrown it directly to that idiotic face to get his irritation across.

His team ignored the commotion as it wasn't really the first time it happened - it became more like a recurring occurence that it didn't or shouldn't even merit their attention anymore; Satsuki still tittered though, amused - having acquired enough patience and understanding all throughout the years, thanks, or _no thanks_, to her constant exposure to the _uniquely diverse_ (unpleasant) personalities of the Generation of Miracles - both at everybody else's reaction and Kise's dramatic entrance. "Now now, Kii-chan, I'm sure that isn't true."

Daiki, on the other hand scoffed, because - "I don't fucking care whatever emotion whoever you're frolicking with has for you. All I care about is for your idiotic self to stop barging in here whenever you damn well feel like it!"

Kise just whined more, wailing about him being _so mean _and_ a demon without a heart_, his dramatic gurgles taking a turn for the worse, and if Daiki really did chuck the ball towards that exasperating golden ball of inanities, well, who could blame him?

But now that he's alone in his room, waiting for that blink of light on his phone to notify him of a message he's been expecting to receive, Daiki thinks that ball of inanities may have had a point - if he moves past the exaggerated way of how the point was whined across.

Thanks to Kise's idiotic outbursts, Daiki got to thinking - and that's saying something because _thinking_ has never really been his strong suit, it's _doing_ \- not the _different_ kind - that he's good at. Although he hates to admit it, Kise's _'I've read somewhere that if your partner does not get jealous, that means he does not really love you!'_ got to him. He rewinds all the moments he spent with the stupidly gorgeous redhead in his head and he frowns when he realizes he's never seen Kagami get jealous too. In fact, as far as he can remember, the redhead has never so much as blink whenever he mentions Mai-chan's (and her boobs, because of course) marvelousness; he laughed though, and calls him a pervert. But other than that, none. 

Nada.

Zilt.

He racks his brain and thinks back on the early days when they first started the sexual (and romantic) shit with each other, because it would be impossible - given his history of ogling women with over-developed chests - for Kagami to not show even the slightest hint of jealousy in their almost-two-year relationship.

But no matter how much he thinks about it, no matter how much he forces his brain to recall even one moment, one significant second, none comes to his mind.

And now that he thinks about it, Kagami has never really said he loves him. He's never really heard him say those words to him. Sure, he cooks for him, washes the clothes he left in his apartment - and irons them too, supports him with his decisions, fights with him when he needs some serious bonk in the head, and cares for him in _so many_ ways, but, realizing he hasn't heard those very important words has somehow awakened something in him that he hasn't felt in a while.

Dread.

Worry.

Insecurity.

A startling noise comes out of his nose and he notices he's heaving.

_Holy fuck, what if Kagami doesn't really love me?_

He admits he's not the most romantic person, or just not a romantic person, at all, and he's never one to worry about love and shit, but hey, Kagami's different. Kagami is someone that brings out whatever Daiki tries to hide from the world. Kagami is the only person he's ever found more appealing than even a hundred pairs of jiggly, squishy, round chest mounds.

So, the dread spreads throughout his body and he feels like choking, because, _what if?_

Satsuki would probably just tease him and call him a worrywart because, _'Dai-chan you worry too much, I'm sure Kagamin loves you'_, and then she'll pat him in the back like he's a child pouting over something so obviously not worthy of being pouted about.

But he can't stop thinking (worrying) about it, try as he does, and seriously, it's so unlike him to be subjecting his brain to the utter torture of thinking.

He exhales noisily and muffles a frustrated groan with a pillow, the one that Kagami bought for him when he found out that Daiki likes to suffocate himself with piles of the soft, fluffy pieces of heaven whenever he sleeps.

He feels frustrated.

_This is fucking annoying._

He's in the middle of mentally castigating himself - for not being able to _stop thinking about it!_ \- (and Kise for being the main cause of his current dilemma) when his phone chimes.

He groans again and reluctantly grabs his phone to read the message.

From: My Bakagami

Subject: Plans

Message:

Just got home. You coming over?

He glares at the message, wishing Kagami could feel how frustrated he feels at the moment.

He roughly ruffles his hair, and heaves an exhausted sigh before he types.

To: My Bakagami

Subject: Re

Message:

Give me an hour. I want Kakuni and Katsudon.

He stands up and heads for the shower, not waiting for the response. Kagami's most likely going say he won't do what he asks because he's _a demanding asshole - _which he begs to differbecause_ excuse me? I'm awesome is what I am -_ and then proceeds to make them anyway. Daiki thinks there was never a time when Kagami refused all his requests for food, no matter how unreasonable and how much money or time it took the redhead to make them, and in those moments, he couldn't help but feel overwhelmed with how Kagami spoils him rotten. He knows _that_ should be enough to makes him feel relieved, secured, _assured_, but then Kise's words keep plaguing his mind, and the fact that Kagami has never mentioned, not once, that love is in the equation of their relationship, had Daiki feeling otherwise.

_Damn it, this is getting ridiculous._

He tsks, and proceeds to drown his thoughts with the water running down his body.

...

Daiki's internal conundrum about Kagami never being jealous, turned into an obsession of sorts. One that he did not see coming, but indulged anyway, because he just had to. He hatches plans and mentally lists the things he should do to make the redhead jealous, or show any signs of jealousy.

His executes his first plan, one fine Saturday morning, when Kagami was busy preparing their breakfast, while he was lazily sprawled on the sofa they bought together - because the previous one was too small for comfort for either of them, or _sometimes_ both of them.

"Hey, Kagami." He calls. His palms are feeling itchy and he wants to either scratch it or cover his mouth with it. Because he's feeling _way_ nervous than he's prepared for.

Kagami hums in response, his back facing him, while he continues to fry that ungodly amount of eggs and bacon for both of their bottomless pit of a stomach.

"There's this really cute girl in school who confessed to me just 3 days ago." He starts to say, and he grimaces at how flat it sounded.

_Get a grip Daiki, make it believable._

He's not really lying per se. It's true he was confessed to, and that the girl was cute, probably, he wasn't really paying attention because all he thought about was how much he wanted to have a cuddling session with Kagami once school was over.

"Yeah?" Kagami answers, and there's a hint of amusement in his voice that makes Daiki frown.

He clears his throat and continues the story he is determined to finish. He's been practicing it, going over the details he should share, over and over again, for the past 2 days. "Has huge tits too. Totally my type." Now that, that's actually a lie. He may not have been paying attention, but he did take a glance at that one important detail. And it was the opposite of what he just said.

Kagami snorts while he continues cracking egg after egg after egg. "Of course that's the reason why you found her adorable. You're such a fucking pervert."

Seriously, Daiki's losing his own game. He's feeling more frustrated. And he's even more frustrated because he doesn't really feel great, complimenting other people when Kagami's right there.

It just doesn't feel right.

He was stewing over what to say next, when Kagami saunters over to the coffe table, bringing two platters filled with fried bacon and eggs with him. He puts the platters down and sits in front of Daiki.

"So?" Kagami asks and motions for him to pass the bread over. He reluctantly did so and slowly crawls from the sofa down the floor to seat himself in front of the redhead. Kagami just rolls his eyes when he slumps on the floor with a grunt. "What happened next?"

Kagami's voice sounds like he's just asking him how his day went. There is no hint of jealousy or whatever emotion close to it, and Daiki's so close to shoving all that fucking eggs in that sinfully pink, plump lips.

That, or kiss him stupid.

He isn't prepared for this reaction, or this question, and really he should've known this is the response he'd get, because this is Kagami. His non-jealous responses are the main reason he's in this predicament.

Daiki wants to punch himself for his own stupidity.

"Uh, well," he starts, and thinks about what to say next. "I said I wasn't interested." Good job brain. Good job mouth. Goodbye Kagami's jealousy.

Kagami's expression then morphs into a blinding grin that Daiki feels like he wants to burrow his whole being in that intoxicating warmth that is Kagami Taiga.

...

So his first plan failed, it doesn't mean he'll stop though.

The next thing he does is deliberately bringing over magazines of Mai-chan whenever he drops by Kagami's place. He starts talking more about his fascination with her too, and her boobs.

"Mai-chan's a gift to this world. I'd go out with her in a heartbeat if she asks me to." He says while he was flipping over the pages, his eyes scanning the scantily clad woman with a charming smile, and hums appreciatively at the sight.

But eventhough he adores Mai-chan (adore is probably not the right word, but whatever), he practically reveres Kagami. He's intoxicated with Kagami, and if it was 2 years ago, his statement would have probably rang true, but not now. Not anymore. Kagami's the only one he's interested in going out with, and probably the only one he will be interested in going out with. That's how far gone he is and why he knows he's in deep, sticky shit, if Kagami does not feel the same.

Kagami scoffs and eyes him with a smug look. "As if she'd be interested in going out with an asshole like you."

He takes offence with that, no matter how true that statement is. "Oi! I'll have you know, a lot of women are lining up just to have a taste of my awesomeness."

He sees the redhead roll his eyes, those beautiful red, red eyes that always make Daiki swoon whenever their intensity is directed at him - both on and off court. "A lot of women are lining up to get away from the general vicinity of your assholery and perversion."

Daiki indignantly squawks - or as indignantly as one can squawk - before he says, "Whatever. If you don't appreciate the beauty and greatness of one Aomine Daiki, then I might as well just stop letting you have a taste of me."

Kagami's hand (which was gently stroking his leg that was on the other's lap) stills. It was only for a moment, but he catches it still. He smirks triumphantly at that. "Guess who's the pervert now? Can't stand thinking of not having me fuck your brains out, can you?"

"Sh-shut u-up!" Kagami sputters and slaps the leg that was still on his lap. "I was not thinking about that, you bastard!"

And honestly, the sputtering and the obvious reddening of his face was all it took to make Daiki laugh an amused, pleased laugh (he's sure it's an adoring laugh too), before he grabs the redhead and proceeds to kiss his brains out.

The "bring lots of Mai-chan's magazines to make Kagami jealous" didn't work, obviously. Because instead of getting jealous or even at least annoyed, Kagami just bought (or have had customized) a small, fully-covered, lockable bookshelf and arranged the magazines, neatly, _in his own damn bedroom_, and labeled it with "Aomine's".

He's really pretty (very) sure, that's not how jealousy is supposed to be.

...

Daiki is getting more and more frustrated as weeks go by. His insecurities are gnawing at him like a stomach ache that just wouldn't go. He takes his frustrations out on the court during practice and sometimes, during his and Kagami's one-on-ones. He's certain his team noticed the subtle change in his demeanor, but they didn't say anything. Satsuki asked him though, if there was something that was bothering him, and because he's already at the end of his rope, he decided to tell her.

"Dai-chan, that's stupid. We both know Kagamin loves you." Was what Satsuki said, and he wasn't really surprised at that because he expected her to respond that way. Doesn't mean it eased the growing uneasiness in his heart though.

"Yeah, but that's what I'm saying Satsuki. Kagami's never really said he loves me, and he doesn't get jealous. No matter how many times I gave him hints that I might be interested in other people." He answered with a frustrated groan. They were seated in one of the tables of their school's cafeteria during lunch, and Daiki was eating significantly lesser than he used to.

"Well," there was a contemplative look on Satsuki's face, "I mean, Kagamin's not really the brightest bulb out there." _Oh, that he can definitely agree with._ "We all know, he's a little, I mean denser than most people. And he has such a pure heart, so maybe that's why?" Satsuki offered as an explanation, and Daiki mentally snorted, specially at the _pure_ part because, _if only_ Satsuki knows.

His mind wandered off to those nights filled with soft whimpers and loud moans, and very, very loud '_Daiki, Daiki, right there! So good, your cock feels so so good' 'Fuck, yes, yes Daiki harder, fuck me harder' 'Shit Daiki, more, more, make me cum Daiki, oh fuck yes!'_. Kagami's definitely not pure in bed, he's more an insatiable beast that milks Daiki dry but still keeps asking for more - not that he's complaining though.

He shook his head to clear his mind off those thoughts, because he couldn't afford to pop a boner in front of his childhood friend and the _whole damn school_, during lunch. That's just, _no_.

And he really should not even be in the mood for that kind of thoughts in that moment when he was on the verge of ripping all his hair out in frustration.

Before he could give Satsuki a response though, the bell rang, so the conversation ended there, but not before Satsuki gave him a parting, "Don't worry yourself so much about it Dai-chan. Trust Kagamin's feelings for you. He's never failed to show you that."

Of course that's true. But he can't really help the bubble of dread and uneasiness bubbling up from his heart to every tip of his body. He wants to hear it from Kagami's mouth, wants to to see Kagami get possessive and claim him as his, that he wants Daiki as much as Daiki wants him.

So he proceeds on doing the final plan, and he tells himself that if he still doesn't get his desired reaction from the redhead, he'll probably just give it up...maybe.

He's been thinking about it for a while - that's another lie, he actually heard it from his female classmates gossiping next to his seat while he pretended to sleep - and decides the next best thing to make someone jealous is to talk about someone close to you, really close to you, and there's only one person that fits the description.

"Hey, Kagami." He starts.

He is seated on the sofa and pretending to watch the television while Kagami's making dinner. He looks so cute in that apron, and so amazingly hot without his shirt on, that Daiki has to stop himself from going over there and fucking him senseless on that kitchen counter. He bites his lower lip when a groan threatens to escape his mouth as his mind flashes images of him and his dick going in and out of Kagami's delicious ass. He loves that ass. Loves the owner of that ass.

"Yeah?" Kagami answers while stirring something that smells like beef stew.

Daiki fidgets and wills his boner away before he speaks again. "I just realized, Satsuki's really close to my type, right? I mean, I just noticed she has all the qualities I like in a woman." Daiki wants to throw up. He can practically taste the vomit in his mouth and feel it on his brain. Because _yikes. _He's not a fan of incest, and what he's saying is severely close to that.

Kagami stops his stirring and makes a sound that tells Daiki he's pondering on it. And Daiki really just wants to smash his head on the coffee table, because _why whould he be pondering about that? Stupid, stupid, Kagami._

"Yeah, I always wondered why you never went out with her, actually."

Daiki wants to groan for a different reason. "Well, I just noticed a while ago." He continues his arduous lies, even though everytime the words come out of his mouth, he feels like puking a thousand years worth of cringe.

"Momoi's really pretty, right? And she's nice too. I always thought you'd make a great pair."

That's it.

That is it.

Daiki's patience snaps like a brittle twig in a summer heat, and he throws the towel that was hanging on his neck, to Kagami's unassuming back.

Kagami's evidently shocked when the towel hit him, and he swirls around so fast, that Daiki thought he'd have sprained his foot.

"You bastard, what the fuck are you doing!?" Kagami growls with agitation and confusion, holding a dripping laddle in his right hand.

"I'm the one who should be asking you that!" He shouts, and really, he did not plan on bursting out like that. But Kagami's response just made him feel so utterly disappointed.

Maybe he's been right all along. Maybe Kagami doesn't really care whether they're together or not.

Maybe Kagami doesn't really love him.

He grinds his teeth and stares menacingly at Kagami. He can barely contain his anger and his disappointment.

Kagami looks understandably confused, his stupid (adorable) forked eyebrows are raised and his mouth is slightly open. "What are you talking about?"

Daiki exhales noisily, trying to compose himself, but his anger is not ebbing away. He's already been stewing over this for far too long, and he needs to let it all out. He's a little scared of the consequences, but if he's the only one emotionally invested in this relationship, then he might as well just make things clear now.

"What do you mean what am I talking about?! I'm talking about what you just said. I'm talking about how easy it is for you to say that I will look good paired up with someone else. I'm talking about how you never get jealous!"

Kagami stands there, the laddle still in his hand, his mouth now hanging open. "Wha-" He starts but it sounds like a squeak. "Why would you even care about me not getting jealous?"

Daiki stares at Kagami, contemplating about strangling the bastard, or drown him in that beef stew along with his stupidity. "What do you mean why?!" He yells, his hands shaking about in utter disbelief of why Kagami would even ask that. "Of course I'd be worried if the person I'm going out with finds it okay for me to be complimenting other people or me talking about liking other people!" It's a good thing that Kagami's unit is the penthouse unit _and_ soundproof, otherwise, their neighbors would've probably already been banging on the door and telling them to keep their voices down.

Kagami squawks, and drops the laddle. His face now painted with a crimson color, much, much deeper in shade than his hair. He stares at Daiki in shock, looking like the world has just told him the most shocking news. "W-we're g-going out?" He stammers out.

"What do you mean-...of course we are! Why are you saying...wait," Daiki processes what Kagami has just said and he feels like his mind just shut down or has exploded everywhere. "We're not?"

So he's been worrying about Kagami not being in love with him, when Kagami does not even think they're going out?

Daiki feels like his heart just shriveled. And he wills himself to not look as bitter as he feels.

Kagami awkwardly shifts his feet while scratching the back of his neck. He looks so abashed that Daiki has to look away. He doesn't think a flustered Kagami, no matter how cute he looks, is enough to remedy the aching of his mauled heart. Right now, all he actually wants is to bolt out of there, and never come back. But his feet refuse to cooperate. He's quite sure if he takes so much as a step, they'll give away like jelly.

"Uhm," Kagami's voice sounds as unsure as he looks. He keeps rubbing his nape, and puckering his lips, and it is _not_ helping Daiki's situation. _At all_. "I mean, not that I'm against it, or anything. In fact that sounds like a dream come true, to me. But, it's just that..." He pauses and furrow his brows a little more. "I don't think we've ever actually asked each other out. So, I thought we weren't."

That catches Daiki's attention. His heart is hammering in his chest, and he wants to laugh, but he also wants to cry. "Holy fuck, Bakagami! We have had sex for like almost two years now! I sleep on your bed, with you on it, cuddles with you like a snake on heat, and wash the dishes here when I don't even wash the dishes at home! Does that sound like us not going out?!" He asks, or more like yells, because holy fuck indeed.

It's amazing how he underestimates Kagami's idiocy.

"W-well y-yeah." Kagami says, looking redder and redder by the minute, and waving his hands about in front of him to probably wave off his embarrassment. "But it's not like you sleep here all the time. And as I said, you've never actually asked me out, so I just thought this was just a temporary thing for you-"

"A temporary thing that lasted for more than a year?!" He cuts in indignation.

Kagami waves him off again and he starts fiddling with the hem of his apron, and now that Daiki looks at him, he looks ridiculous - or cute - in that apron, with no shirt on and looking like he's being boiled over. "-and I was fine and happy with it, because I love you so much, so I thought, I'll take what I can get and be satisfied with that. And you've never really told me you like me, so I just resigned myself to thinking that one day, you'll find that person you'd really like to go out with." Kagami finishes.

Holy fuck, Daiki can't even. _And wait_... "I've never told you I like you?" He asks, bewildered.

Kagami nods meekly. And _oh shit_, apparently, he underestimated the level of his own idiocy too.

Rubbing his palm on his face, he sighs exasperatedly. Now that he thinks about it, he doesn't think he told Kagami _'I like you's'_ much less _'I love you's', _yet he was so hung up on Kagami not saying those things to him, and _oh wait a damn minute_... his mind halts for a moment before he remembers what Kagami has said (confessed) just a while ago. _'...because I love you so much'_

Daiki feels like he's combusting with the degree of heat he was feeling at the moment, in his face, in his ears, in his damn heart, and he feels like he's hearing bells and songs of hallelujah in the background of the beating of his heart. He feels numb and elated at the same time. "You love me?" There's an obvious disbelief in his tone, uncertainty, and hint of _absolute fucking_ hope that it makes Kagami look at him, really look at him, with a look that's full of assurance and confirmation.

"Yeah, yeah I do. So fucking much, it's ridiculous." Kagami admits. He still sounds embarrassed, but there's finality there. He's saying it like he means it much more than he means when he said he breathes basketball. Now Kagami's looking at him like it's Daiki that he breathes.

Daiki sucks in a breath at the certainty of the admission, and it's amazing how utterly high and relieved he feels. He feels so fucking happy that he can't help the smile that spreads on his face. He shivers at the warmth spreading on his body, burning, carving every part with that confession. "I love you too, you know. So damn much too." He confesses, because he wants to be fair, he wants to see what it will do to Kagami.

He isn't disappointed. Kagami lights up like a fucking Christmas light, and the smile that spreads on his face almost blinds Daiki. The blush adorning his cheeks and ears are so cute that Daiki has to cross the distance between them in fast strides to feel Kagami's warmth to assure himself that this, _this_ is real. He isn't dreaming it. Kagami loves him too. _So damn much_ in fact.

When he reaches the redhead, he immediately pulls him into his arms and burrows his face into the crook of his neck and inhales the smell of that beef stew he was cooking, some soap that smelled like baby powder, and Kagami's own unique, salivating scent. He feels so good, and smells so good that Daiki wants to stay there forever.

Kagami hugs him back, with as much enthusiasm as Daiki, and hears him chuckling softly. "I can't believe you love me too. I just always assumed you kept coming back because of the food."

Daiki can't help but laugh as well, the sound rumbles from his throat, sounding comfortable, happy, and strangely sated. "I gave you gifts Bakagami. Birthday gifts, Christmas gifts, Valentine's chocolates, and spent those occassions with you too. A year ago, I took care of you after you sprained your ankle, and fucking cooked for you and bathed you. If that doesn't tell you I love you, then I don't know what will." He says as he tilts his head a little so he can nip at that delicious looking neck. He gently sucks on one visible vein and grazes it with his teeth.

He hears Kagami hiss and feels him shiver. It makes him want to do a lot more.

"I- I guess I just didn't to hope for something that may end up not being true." Kagami says, sounding breathless.

Daiki moves his head from that comfortable spot and looks at Kagami with a questioning look. "So is that why you never got jealous?" Daiki has to ask, because this was what started it all. Maybe he has to thank that idiot blonde later.

"I guess." Kagami bites his lower lip when Daiki's hand travels down his navel. He inhales a shaky breath. "Or that's part of it, and partly because everytime you say something about other girls, you have this look."

Daiki raises an eyebrow. "What look?"

"Like you're disgusted at the thought or something. It's like you aren't even really interested, and you sound so monotone, that I think you're just saying it for the sake of saying it, but you're not really going to go through with it." Kagami scrunches his brows together and looks uncertain for a moment. "Although it confused the hell out of me, why you suddenly started talking about girls confessing to you or you liking them then looking and sounding like you want to puke. I mean, I know you like girls too, but I don't know if you've noticed but you've actually stopped talking about them, and ogling at them when we started spending time with each other." He's looking at Daiki like he's trying to figure him out. "You only started again a few weeks ago, but looking uninterested and queasy as fuck that there's never really room there for jealousy."

Okay, so acting's probably a no go for him as a career choice. He's very sure his movies would flop. And well, he admits that ever since he's been with Kagami, he never really felt any interest towards other people - except Mai-chan, but even Mai-chan cannot compete with Kagami. "Right." He says and grimaces at his own lack of acting talent.

"And then a while ago," Kagami continues, looking amused now. "you started talking about Momoi, but your voice sounded like you just ate shit."

Daiki lightly punches Kagami's shoulder and moves his hand to press his now throbbing temple at Kagami's reminder. "Ugghhh, fuck stop reminding me. In fact never bring it up again, or I might seriously puke."

The laugh he gets as a response sounds so light that he feels like it's tickling his heart. "Then why did you even say it? I understand the thing with your Mai-chan, because you've always been her fan even before we met, and honestly, even I admit that she's a little hot - " he gives Kagami a knowing look and receives a flick to his forehead as a response, "-but I can't seem to wrap my head about why you would even mention Momoi."

He makes a disgruntled sound at the mention of his childhood friend's name again, and apparently, Kagami can't read between the lines, or between the actions, or something. Daiki really has to spell it out to the idiot. "It's just that, something got me thinking a while back." He starts and remembers that his hands are actually inside Kagami's apron and is latched unto his unclothed hips.

Kagami snorts. "Daiki, we both know thinking's not good for your health and your brain."

He responds by brushing his finger on the bulge in front of Kagami's shorts. Kagami sucks in a breath and glares at him. "Shut up, you asshat." He says without heat. "As I was saying. I realized I've never really seen you get jealous and thought that maybe you don't really love me. So I tried to make you jealous."

Kagami gives him a look, like he can't believe what he's hearing. "Daiki, I cook for you, cleans after your messy ass, irons your fucking clothes and arranges them in my closet. I call you whenever you're not here just to talk about nothing, and cuddles with you like a _snake on heat," _Kagami says the last part with amused mockery, "and I touch you like you're the most precious thing in the world to me. I think that says enough about my feelings for you."

He's right, of course. Kagami's always made Daiki feel important, cared for, loved. If it wasn't because of his own stupidity, he would never have doubted Kagami's feelings for him. But he supposes that what happened had actually done them good. At least it helped them clear up and confirm a lot of important things, and feelings.

Kagami loves him. He loves Kagami. Although they both felt it, the insecurity and worry were there, so hearing it is an entirely different thing. The affirmation solidifying the reality of those emotions leaving no room for doubt now.

Daiki is so overwhelmed with all these realization that he just can't help but sweep in for a kiss, or two, and Kagami eagerly indulges him; his hand traveling down the middle of Daiki's back and traces the spine and down the hem of his shirt.

The kiss was chaste at first, soft, but Daiki feels like it isn't enough. His hand gently tugs at the band of Kagami's shorts while his other moves to the back and gives the redhead's ass a hard squeeze. Kagami moans in his mouth, the sound so needy that it makes Daiki feel like this is their first time doing this. He sucks Kagami's lower lip and gently tugs it with his teeth before licking it, relishing the whimper that escapes the redhead's throat. When Kagami parted his lips to give Aomine the access he so wants, he delves his tongue in and follows it up by pressing their lower bodies closer, wanting to feel the redhead's bulging erection against his own, and they both groan at the contact.

Kagami tastes so good, feels so fucking good, and it doesn't matter how many times they do this, Daiki's certain he will never get enough of Kagami. Not in this lifetime and maybe even the next.

"Taiga, you feel so fucking good. I love you so much." He says, heaving, as their lips parted for a moment. He plants soft, short kisses on his lips, while his hand continues wandering until it reaches the crease between Kagami's ass cheeks, covered by the cloth of his shorts. He runs his index finger on the crease and grinds his hips against Kagami's, groaning and shivering at the friction. Kagami steps back a little until his back hits the kitchen counter, his hands going inside Daiki's shirt and gently rubbing circles on Daiki's stomach. It's exhilarating, how Kagami always manages to make Daiki feel all kinds of sensation by just a mere touch, and how Daiki can elicit very erotic reactions from the redhead by doing the same and knowing he's the only person who's ever done that.

Daiki grinds his erection into Kagami's own, and presses his finger between the latter's crease again, swallowing the moan that came out of both their mouths. He feels his cock straining against his underwear, making it impossibly tight.

"Daiki, me too, me too." Kagami moans - in between their kisses and mutual grinding, his voice sounding desperate, his hands now both on Daiki's cheeks as he plants firm kisses and soft nibbles on Daiki's lower lip. "I love you too. Always have, always will."

It's all that Daiki wants to hear. He doesn't care anymore whether Kagami gets jealous or not. Kagami loves him as much as he loves him. That's all that matters.

He inserts his hand inside the waistband of Kagami's underwear, wanting to touch, wanting to feel Kagami, when Kagami stops him. He whines in protest, and almost asks _what is it this time_, when he hears Kagami speak, his voice laced with so much desire that it's amazing how he manages to keep himself together. "Wait, wait..." He says as he inhales a breath in an attempt to compose himself. "So, uh," It's obvious that he's having a hard time forming a coherent sentence, his hands both firmly placed on Daiki's shoulders to steady himself. "Does this mean, we're going out now?"

Daiki blinks, stupefied, and then his throat releases an impatient and exasperated groan as he gives Kagami an incredulous look. "Seriously?"

Because really, Daiki can't even.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't even with this fic. Ahaha. I love these dorks. Always have, most likely always will.


End file.
